Azumanga Universe Panic!
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai CD Revolution) |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Extreme Bandai Revolution Bandai CD Bandai CD Revolution Bandai PocketTurbo Bandai PocketTurbo Plus |genre = Puzzle |released = |modes = 2 Players |ratings = E for Everyone |media = }} Azumanga Universe Panic! is a puzzle game featuring Azumanga Daioh characters (both from the series and the spin-offs) developed by Azumanga Interactive and published by Bandai Namco Games. The game is done in the vein of Columns and Dr. Mario. The game is a re-skin of both Pac-Attack, and Cosmo Gang the Puzzle. Except with the Azumanga Daioh characters taking on the role of Pac-Man/the ball, while an infinite amount of taiyaki pastry took on the roles of the Blinky and Sue/Cosmo Gangers clones, an infinite amount of red bricks took the role of the gold bricks/Containers, and the angel Kimura's Wife took the role of the Fairies/Stars. And you can select 12 characters, where they don't have differences and all play the same. The Bandai Extreme, Revolution, PocketTurbo, and PocketTurbo Plus versions uses new music exclusive to the game, while the Bandai CD, and Bandai CD Revolution versions uses remix versions of the music from the japanese remake of Pac-Attack from Namco Anthology 2 for the PS1. Overview On a Tetris-like board the player drops blocks consisting of taiyaki pastry, red blocks, character heads (depending on the character you chosen), and one angel Kimura's Wife (if the Meter is full) to the ground. The objective is to not let the blocks overflow, let the characters eat the taiyaki pastry, and make lines to shorten the amount of blocks on the board. When the characters eats the taiyaki pastry, the Meter goes up. Once full, Kimura's Wife as an angel will eventually be dropped. Once she comes to a stop by landing on anything, she waves her wand and every taiyaki pastry in the eight lines below will disappear, often resulting in numerous lines being completed and simplifying the board. Once Kimura's Wife disappears, the score bonus is given, and gameplay continues. The game can also be played in 2-player mode. As players eat taiyaki pastry and complete lines, they will drop food on their opponent's board, messing up their board and bringing them closer to the top. This game can even be played in puzzle mode. The object of this mode is to smash all 100 stages by eating all of the taiyaki pastry on the board with the limited number of tries for each stage. In the event of a Game Over, all the regular blocks appear with red crosses on them. Players can then retry the level. Playable Characters *Chiyo Chan *Osaka *Tomo *Yomi *Kagura *Sakaki *Kaorin *Chihiro (Bandai CD and CD Revolution versions only) *Takeru *Hikari *Mikan *Mr. Tadakichi (Bandai CD and CD Revolution versions only) Box Art Azumanga Universe Panic Box Art 1.png|Bandai Extreme Azumanga Universe Panic Box Art 2.png|Bandai Revolution Azumanga Universe Panic Box Art 3.png|Bandai CD Azumanga Universe Panic Box Art 4.png|Bandai CD Revolution Azumanga Universe Panic Box Art 5.png|Bandai PocketTurbo Azumanga Universe Panic Box Art 6.png|Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Extreme Games Category:Bandai Revolution Games Category:Bandai CD Games Category:Bandai CD Revolution Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Games Category:Video Games